<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty by Bowthaisarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060586">pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool'>Bowthaisarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s pretty.” He remembered Sansa telling him once that he should say that whenever a lady told him her name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of the jonsa new year event: Memories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa wasn’t jealous. She <em> wasn’t. </em> Besides, there was absolutely no reason for her to be. It probably didn’t even mean anything. He was just being nice… right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EARLIER</b>
</p><p>“Your Grace,” Lord Royce said, “I’ve been told you’re already acquainted with my cousin?” When the man stepped aside and revealed a young woman, Sansa couldn’t help the smile from forming.</p><p>“Randa!” She walked over and embraced the other woman.</p><p>Myranda Royce, not one to hold back, squealed with delight at her old friend. “From the bastard Alayne to the Queen Sansa. Who would’ve thought?”</p><p>“Lady Myranda!” </p><p>“Oh, it’s alright Lord Royce,” Sansa reassured the older man. “As you mentioned earlier, Myranda and I have history. She's a friend.” She smiled at the lady. “Oh it’s so good to see you again.”</p><p>--</p><p>It turns out that Myranda had joined Bronze Yohn on the trip to Winterfell on behest of her father. According to her, Nestor Royce had heavily hinted that there were many Houses up North in need of a Lady of the Keep. So she rolled her eyes, packed her bags, and headed North. </p><p>Now here she is, arm in arm with Sansa, strolling around the training grounds as she gets the rundown of the different lords and knights from the Queen herself. There were a few promising prospects.</p><p>“Who’s that one there?” </p><p>Sansa looked to where Myranda was pointing and smiled softly. “Oh, that’s just Jon.”</p><p>“Well,” Myranda chuckled, “Whoever this ‘Just Jon’ is, he’s quite handsome.” The lady continued to let her eyes roam up and down Jon. Sansa found she didn’t like that.</p><p>“Stop it, Randa,” she gently chided, “Besides, he’s not a Lord of a Keep, I doubt that he’s something you’re looking for in a husband.”</p><p>“Just because my father’s looking for a lord to marry me off to, doesn’t mean I am,” she said. And in a conspiratorial voice, <em> “Besides, </em> just because I’m not going to marry him, doesn’t mean I can’t bed him.”</p><p>Sansa couldn’t say why, but she didn’t like the sound of that. She felt possessive. No. Protective. Yes, that’s it. </p><p>Lucky for Sansa, Myranda mistook her expression and teased. “Gods, Alayne or Sansa, I see you’re still so <em> virtuous." </em>  The woman’s giggles were loud enough to catch the attention of the men in the training yard. At the sight of the Queen and her Lady friend, most of them began puffing out their chests and made a show of their sparring. Others gave a short bow and resumed their training. Jon did neither. He smiled and walked over.</p><p>Sansa noticed Myranda subtly straighten her back and couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly. Myranda was pretty and she knew it. Sansa was glad to see some things never change.</p><p>“Hello Your Grace,” he said with a bow.</p><p>“Jon,” Sansa stressed. </p><p>“Hello <em> Sansa,” </em> he corrected. He gave a quick glance to Myranda and Sansa remembered her courtesies.</p><p>“This is Jon Snow,” she introduced him to Myranda.</p><p>Myranda held out a hand and Jon, not sure what Southron customs called for, held it softly and kissed her knuckles. Sansa furrowed her brow.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Lord Snow,” Myranda said sweetly.</p><p>Jon’s response was automatic. “I’m not a Lord.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you then, <em> Jon. </em> I’m Myranda of House Royce.” She batted her lashes and gave Jon a smile that he returned with his own, slightly confused, one.</p><p>“That’s a pretty name.” </p><p>Myranda giggled at his compliment, but Sansa immediately frowned. She felt nauseous all of a sudden.</p><p>“I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to,” she said abruptly. They both frowned.</p><p>“Are you well, Sansa?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Yes, quite. I’ve just remembered I need to do a few things before the meeting with the Lords later.” It was a feeble excuse she knew, but the other two didn’t question it.</p><p>“Oh, you should have said something,” Myranda said exasperatedly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pulled you away earlier!”</p><p>“No, I wanted to,” she quickly reassured her friend. Myranda’s a bit of a flirt, Sansa knew this. She was just being ridiculous, she shouldn’t feel jealous. “I’m just sorry I have to cut the tour short.”</p><p>Myranda hooked her arms around Jon. “That’s alright! Jon can show me around Winterfell, can’t you, Jon?”</p><p>“Oh. Um, sure?”</p><p>Sansa smiled tightly. “Perfect.”</p><p>--</p><p>Dinner was an… awkward affair. She hates herself just a little for the way she acted. What kind of Queen feigns illness and leaves early when she has guests? But, like her focus during her meetings, her appetite was gone. All she could think about were the words Jon said earlier that morning. They kept replaying in her head over and over again.</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a pretty name.” </em>
</p><p>She’s not sure why it bothers her so much, but it does. Sansa was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the knock on her door. She also didn’t hear it open.</p><p>“Sansa? May I come in?”</p><p>Her head snapped up to the sound that shook her out of her daze. “Jon! Oh yes, come in.”</p><p>Jon raised a hand to stop her from standing up. After he closed the door, he walked over and joined her in front of the fireplace. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not unwell?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied, smiling softly at his concern.</p><p>“Alright,” he said slowly, “Then can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Jon looked down to his lap, as if he was nervous. “Have I done something wrong?”</p><p>“What? No, why would you think that?”</p><p>“I dunno, you’ve just been acting strange today,” he said. “Distant.”</p><p>When he looked back up to her, Sansa’s heart ached at the sad expression on his face. And she suddenly felt guilty. Fine, maybe she <em> was </em> jealous. But that didn’t mean she had to make Jon feel bad for it.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m sorry Jon. I’ve just been thinking," she hesitated before continuing, "You know it’s okay for you to find happiness with someone, right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Jon looked confused, and Sansa realized she’d have to bury her feelings and be straightforward with him.</p><p>“We all deserve to be happy and have someone to love, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I do.”</p><p>Sansa’s stomach lurched at the relief and hopeful sound in his voice. Maybe he <em> was </em>being more than nice.</p><p>“Good,” she said softly, “Because I think you and Myranda-”</p><p>“Myranda?” Jon leaned back in confusion. “What does she have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Well, I- I just…” It was Sansa’s turn to be confused. In a small voice, she said, “You said her name was pretty.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes softened and he chuckled. “You don’t remember, do you?”</p><p>“Remember what?”</p><p>He leaned back and stared at the fireplace. They sat in silence for a moment. When he turned back to her, he gave her the softest smile that made her heart race just a bit.</p><p>“You know what one of my favourite memories is?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “I had asked you once, what kind of flowers a girl likes.”</p><p>Sansa faintly remembers that. They were children.</p><p>“And instead of just telling me, you started bombarding me with questions about the girl,” he laughed at the memory, “And when you demanded for a name, I told you I hadn’t asked for it. You lectured me and said I should know a girl’s name before I give her flowers.” Jon stopped laughing, but he continued to look at her with such gentle eyes. “And you told me that anytime a lady tells me her name, I have to tell her that it’s pretty.”</p><p>Her breath caught. Sansa almost forgot about that. That memory was like a lifetime ago. “Well, you should, ladies like that. And I did say that, didn’t I?” she said, her voice barely louder than the crackling fire. Jon didn’t miss the relieved look on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, you did.” Jon stood up and smiled at her. “Well, I came here to make sure you’re okay, and that <em>we’re</em> okay. It’s late now though, I should let you rest.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Sansa's forehead. Before he closed the door behind him though, he turned back to her.</p><p>“Sansa?”</p><p>She looked up from the fireplace. “Yes?”</p><p>He gave her a soft smile. “You have a very pretty name.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>